Desafío
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Atsushi siempre destacaba en todo, opacándolo cada vez que salían juntos. Le tocaba ser el perdedor, hasta que se le dio la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Esa competencia iba a ganarla costara lo que costara, dejaría a Atsushi en segundo lugar, sin importar quién o qué se interpusiera en su camino [TodoKarako]


¿Qué número de copa era? ¿La séptima, la octava? Quizás iba por la décima. Pero, no era algo que él pudiera evitar. Si su perfecto e inalcanzable amigo Atsushi no estuviera ahí con ellos, acompañándolos, entonces no tendría porque beber alcohol buscando no ver la realidad de su baja clase. Todas las chicas estaban centrando su atención en él, dejándolo de lado, permitiendo que su corona de "rey de la nada" se ajustara perfectamente en su cabeza. Sin embargo, siempre hay un rayo de esperanza.

—Oh, es cierto. Todomatsu-kun, tú escalaste hace tiempo una montaña, ¿no es cierto?—preguntó una de ellas, logrando que se irguiera en su lugar. Quería concentrarse en quien se tomara la molestia de darle charla en vez de solo babear y elogiar a Atsushi.

—Sí, hace unos cinco meses escalé el monte Fuji—contestó con tranquilidad, disfrutando ser el objeto de interés de esa chica.

Pero era obvio que eso no duraría mucho.

—Atsushi-kun también estuvo allí una vez, ¿no? Recuerdo que lo comentó cuando nos conocimos—Ella se acercó a él, abrazándose a uno de sus brazos—. Ne, ne~ ¿Verdad que lo hiciste, Atsushi-kun?—El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa, la cual le causó a Todomatsu una sensación de previa derrota.

—Sí, llegué a escalar más de novecientos metros, casi mil—admitió con serenidad, algo que a Totty le dio asco ¿Acaso estaba haciendo uso de su gran imagen como hombre apuesto, tranquilo y respetuoso con un bajo perfil a pesar de su buena alcurnia? Tuvo que apretar los puños.

—¿Y tú cuántos escalaste, Todomatsu-kun?—La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no obstante no se los permitió saber. Le sonrió, mirándola con calma.

—Dime Totty. Y no los conté, lo siento. Solo fue por diversión, así que eso no lo tuve en cuenta—Se escucharon los "ohh" de las chicas, pero esa escena que hacia resaltar la figura de Matsuno no duró mucho.

—Sería interesante que los contaras. O hasta algún día podríamos ir a escalar juntos—sugirió su amigo de la nada.

—¡Atsushi-kun y Todomatsu-kun escalando juntos! ¡Qué bonito!—A veces, las reacciones algo emocionadas de las chicas con las que salía, le desagradaban un poco a Totty. O quizás era porque el maldito de Atsushi buscaba demostrarle –sin que fuera su culpa realmente- en otro ámbito lo bueno que era… dejándolo como siempre, en segundo lugar.

—Pues, sería interesante, ¿qué dices, Totty? Se supone que en unas semanas comenzará la competencia deportiva y uno de los eventos más importante además de esperado es el de montañismo—Todomatsu y se esperaba la invitación –A Atsushi nada se le escapaba- y si bien no le interesaba hacerlo realmente, no podía quedar mal frente a las chicas. Además…

Podía tomárselo como un reto, ¿verdad?

—Me encantaría. Anotémonos juntos, Atsushi—propuso, mirándolo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con el mismo gesto. Todomatsu apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa tal como antes, ignorando los deseos de buena suerte y apuestas disfrazadas en elogios de las chicas. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿acaso podría superar a su amigo esta vez? No era que se creyera mucho, pero el montañismo era algo que dominaba bastante bien. Veía complicado que Atsushi lo superara.

Bueno, de todas formas, la competencia sería en dos semanas.

¿En qué momento los días habían comenzado a pasar tan rápido para ya estar en medio del evento? Había miles de personas dispuestas a obtener algún lugar entre los ganadores, pero él solo quería quedar antes que Atsushi. Así él fuera el número 526 y el suyo 525, estaría por encima de su gran perfección. Soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la montaña que se erguía delante de él. 3.776 metros que iba a escalar sin mirar atrás ni distraerse en absoluto.

Ganaría esta competencia. Le ganaría a Atsushi.

—¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer?—A unos metros de donde Todomatsu se encontraba, Atsushi le hablaba a una chica de tez morena y pelo azabache que llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Además, tenía unos ojos negros que a pesar de su oscuro color relucían como diamantes al ser iluminados por el sol de ese día tan bonito.

—Que sí. Soy bastante buena para entender las instrucciones que me dan—Su voz salió con seguridad—. Quieres que distraiga a ese… ¿Toto?

—Todomatsu. Le digo Totty… es el competidor que tiene el número seis en su espalda y pantalones rosas. Es alguien a quien le gusta tener estilo propio, lo reconocerás fácilmente—aseguró. Esbozó una sonrisa cargad de confianza—. Dejo todo en tus manos, Karako—Ella también sonrió, pero en vez de sus labios, fueron sus ojos los que tomaron una postura confiada.

—Haces bien en hacerlo.

Su parte favorita cuando hacia montañismo era, por lejos, la de escalar. Le gustaba sentir la adrenalina que le causaba el peligro en sus venas, recibir gustoso la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro al estar a tantos metros de altura, sabiendo que si algo fallaba entonces podría fácilmente perder la vida de inmediato en la caída o como mínimo y más agonizante, romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo una vez se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Estaba enamorado del riesgo extremo.

Pero antes de poder comenzar a ser uno con la montaña, debía caminar por todo el sendero rocoso e irregular que lograba hacerle doler los pies, pero eso no era nada si se motivaba al pensar en lo que le esperaba unos metros más adelante.

Eso mismo le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Se había quedado atrás de los demás competidores a propósito, porque conocía un atajo para llegar a la zona que le habían indicado. Mientras ellos probablemente tardarían unos cuarenta minutos, él estaría allí en unos quince, veinte como máximo.

Las ventajas de ser astuto.

"Bien, no hay tiempo que perder" Pensó, una vez se hubo asegurado de que ya no había nadie que se diera cuenta de su pequeña trampa. Sin embargo, se le había pasado checar su espalda, habiéndose confiado de ser el último en esa fila de gente, razón por la cual no descubrió que una mujer lo seguía.

Karako se extrañó al ver como el amigo del suyo se desviaba del camino ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Por cómo le había hablado Atsushi de él y de sus actitudes, pensaba que se tomaría esa competencia en serio. Aquello que estaba viendo la decepcionaba, en cierto modo.

"Bueno, al menos la tendré más fácil…" Se dijo a sí misma, no obstante torció los labios. Tal vez debía dejar de hacerle tanto caso a Atsushi, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, maldiciendo por dentro el no haber llevado consigo alguna botella de agua, habiéndose confiado en que el sol no estaría tan fuerte ese día "Me deberás una muy grande, Atsushi"

Por su parte, Todomatsu en lugar de cansarse, se entusiasmaba con cada paso que daba, contrastando con Karako que ya empezaba a sentir sus pies adoloridos a causa de tanta roca en el camino.

Eso le pasaba por no lavar sus zapatillas deportivas a tiempo. Fue frenándose despacio cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro había aligerado su caminar hasta que terminó por detenerse. Alzó una ceja, estirando el cuello buscando ver mejor ya que desde la distancia a la que estaba le resultaba difícil.

"Un momento… ¿Esa es la montaña que debe escalar?" Se preguntó mentalmente antes de pestañear al verlo sacar de su mochila todo lo necesario para ponerse en marcha. Se colocó el equipo con una naturalidad tan notoria que terminó por asombrar a Karako "Parece estar acostumbrado a esto…"

Luego de ajustar el arnés, Totty se aseguró de que estuviera bien puesto al moverlo de un lado a otro para confirmarlo y al hacerlo sonrió con satisfacción, acompañada de una pizca de ternura.

—Bien, es hora~—dijo decidido, apretando los puños en una actitud determinante después de haber levantado apenas los brazos. Se acercó a la montaña, subiendo una pierna en busca de una buena base que lo sostuviera al comenzar, alarmando a la chica.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo solo mirando, tenía que arreglárselas para poder estar a su mismo nivel de forma constante apenas empezara a escalar. Debido al apuro, dio un paso tanto rápido como brusco, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de forma inevitable al suelo, dejando en evidencia su ubicación porque dio con un golpe seco.

Todomatsu se volteó, encontrándose con la escena de ella sentada en el suelo adolorida, tocándose con una mano la zona del talón. Podía ser muy desconfiado y no tener consideración con otras personas en muchos casos, pero en esa ocasión, Totty tuvo la necesidad de ayudarla, olvidando por completo la competencia y la oportunidad de ganarle a Atsushi que ésta le brindaba. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó preocupado, torciendo los labios en cuanto se percató de que se estaba sosteniendo el talón con dolor—Déjame ver eso—pidió, estirando su brazo para fijarse él mismo que tal estaba esa herida. Sin embargo, ella se hizo hacia atrás con una brusquedad algo hiriente, diciendo sin palabras a la perfección que no deseaba ser tocada. Todomatsu se puso serio, pero no por eso la abandonó a su suerte. Intentó una vez más: —. Mira, sé que no me conoces pero no tengo ninguna mala intención. De hecho, me estás retrasando en la competencia por ayudarte—reprochó, a lo que Karako abrió los ojos y la boca indignada… aunque en realidad estaba ocultando la humillación que su fracaso le había dado.

—Eso fue muy grosero—mencionó, recordando los trucos de Todoko con todas sus citas para que éstas hicieran lo que deseara.

Totty sonrió.

—También lo fue el dudar de mí cuando solo quise y quiero ayudarte—Su voz cambió a una menos firme, más suave, al igual que su mirada—Vamos, muéstrame ese talón—Aún con cierta desconfianza, ella estiró la pierna, dejándole al alcance de las manos y la vista la zona lastimada. Todavía llevaba el calzado, por lo que cuidando no provocarle más dolor del que seguramente ya sentía –él también se había hecho daño en algún momento- le retiró la zapatilla, tomando suavemente su pie.

—Hacía mucho calor y no te pusiste medias hoy, ¿huh?—comentó, sin apartar sus ojos de esa parte. Karako frunció el ceño, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato. Era una reacción natural, después de todo siempre la estaban molestando en cuanto a aspecto se tratara, así fuera solo Todoko o las demás.

—Pues si te da asco mi pie todo sudado puedes irte retirando, yo nunca pedí tu ayuda—respondió con dureza, no obstante lo único que provocó en Totty con eso fue una sonrisa que hubiera tachado de divertida de no haber notado que esos ojos rosados se elevaban hacia los propios, cargando con un sentimiento difícil de descifrar para ella.

—Me gusta tu actitud—dijo en voz baja, logrando que Karako se sobresaltara por un milisegundo. No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

¿O sí?

¿Alguien… realmente era capaz de coquetear con ella?

¡¿Y el amigo de Atsushi?!

—Bueno, no se ve muy bien. Creo me tocará ponerte vendas—No fue la voz lo que la devolvió a la realidad, sino más bien el dolor que sintió en cuanto Todomatsu movió despacio su pie.

—¡Ahh, hijo de puta!—gritó antes de darse cuenta, conteniendo las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos por el dolor cerrándolos con fuerza. Odiaba que la vieran llorar, porque rara vez lo hacía… solo momentos jodidos como esos lo lograban. El dolor era insufrible.

—Sip, creo que será mejor que te lo vende hasta que puedas ir con un médico—decidió, dejando por fin su pie en paz al recostarlo cuidadosamente en el suelo y sacándose la mochila que había vuelto a ponerse en la espalda después del arnés.

La abrió y retiró de su interior un pequeño botiquín que siempre llevaba con él en ese tipo de salidas. Elevó la tapa, dejando a la vista su interior en donde podían verse varios instrumentos desde curitas hasta gasas y alcohol que utilizaba para heridas más severas. Totty tomó el rollo que precisaba y lo desenvolvió un poco.

—A ver, ¿puedes levantar el pie? Te prometo que no tardará mucho—Ella lo vio con el ceño todavía algo fruncido, pero terminó por colaborar con él, haciéndole caso—. Gracias—dijo con cierto alivio para posteriormente empezar a envolver su pie con las vendas.

Karako se quedó observándolo mientras la vendaba. Tenía una cara de obvia concentración y si se fijaba bien, los ojos rosados eran demasiado severos pero a la vez cargaban con un aire ingenuo. No pudo evitar sentirse extraña ante ello.

Nunca había visto a alguien así.

Ya iba entendiendo por qué Atsushi le había pedido hacer ese trabajo.

Todomatsu era un arma de doble filo.

Y a ella, las armas… le fascinaban.

—Hecho—anunció Totty, cortando el pedazo de venda que sobraba de un tirón. Luego comenzó a guardar todo de nuevo en su lugar—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—La verdad, no—contestó enseguida, sonando un poco cortante sin quererlo. El otro sonrió, mirándola de reojo con cierta subestimación.

—Era una pregunta para ser respondida cuando caminaras de nuevo—Le hizo ver y ella frunció apenas el ceño. Era un provocador… pero podía igualarlo e incluso superarlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces debiste hacérmela en ese momento y no ahora. No tiene caso gastar saliva en vano—dijo, sabiendo que había salido ganadora.

—No me molesta gastar saliva en ti.

Karako se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos que anteriormente había cerrado por la confianza de la inexistente victoria y miró sorprendida a Todomatsu que terminaba de cerrar el botiquín sin hacer caso a su alrededor.

¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo podía coquetearle tan fácilmente sin siquiera voltear a mirarla o tener una leve pizca de nerviosismo?!

Porque le estaba coqueteando… ¿verdad?

Su corazón latía rápido y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Tsk… gracias por curarme, pero ya me voy—Quería irse, aunque de seguro volvería para arruinarle la competencia a Todomatsu pues había hecho un negocio con Atsushi y no iba a fallar a su palabra. Pero en ese mismo instante necesitaba alejarse de él, porque eran sensaciones tan raras e inexplicables las que le hacía sentir que llegaban a ponerla incómoda.

"Estás avergonzada, Karako~" Canturreó una mini Todoko en su mente. Chasqueó la lengua, haciéndola esfumarse de sus pensamientos. La aguantaba casi todos los días pues eran las más cercanas en su grupo de amigas, no necesitaba seguir oyéndola de forma imaginaria justo en un momento como ese.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, ¿cómo planeas irte?—preguntó él. Ya había guardado el botiquín en su mochila y se había calzado esta misma en un hombro.

—Pues caminando, genio, ¿cómo más?—Esa actitud tan retadora no hacía más que seguir picando la curiosidad y motivación de Todomatsu para continuar acercarse a ella. Nunca encontraba chicas así.

Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Y él quería correr el riesgo de pincharse.

—Inténtalo… pero déjame decirte que ya he tenido ese tipo de heridas y duele mucho.

—A ti, a mí no.

—Como digas—Fue la oración final, quedándose de pie mirándola con atención. Karako quería insultarle, pero sabía que quedaba demasiado a la defensiva y era lo que menos deseaba. Decidió dejar de darle tanta importancia a alguien como él y levantarse de una vez. Lo hizo con cuidado, pensando de inmediato que era muy buena pues no le dolía nada… pero en cuanto dio el primer paso no pudo contener el quejido de dolor. La punzada fue tan fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó…

…en los brazos de Todomatsu, porque éste se había acercado a ella.

—Hehe~ ¿Lo ves? No es tan sencillo, ¿cierto?~—comentó risueño, logrando que Karako desviara la mirada. No iba a agradecerle de nuevo… por lo menos no ahora.

—¿Qué se supone que haga entonces si según tú no puedo caminar?—preguntó de mala gana, evitando ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Totty.

—Te cargaré—dijo, logrando que los ojos negros se abrieran de un modo que lograron cautivarlo. Eran dos piedras preciosas, oscuras… pero que brillaban en demasía. Solía salir con chicas de miradas azules, verdes e incluso de color miel, no obstante jamás se había sentido atraído hacia una tonalidad tan propia de la noche.

Era bellísima.

—¿Cómo que cargarme? ¿Estás demente?—La voz ajena lo sacó de sus pensamientos, salvándolo de un seguro sonrojo. Todomatsu soltó un bufido.

—Sí, dije cargar. Es eso o quedarte aquí asándote con el sol—Le dio a elegir, aunque en realidad no mucho ya que sin pedirle permiso la tomó por debajo de los brazos para incorporarla bien. Una vez la tuvo de pie correctamente, se volteó y se agachó—Vamos, súbete a mi espalda.

—Pero está tu mochila…

—No estorbará, no te preocupes por eso.

Ella pareció dudar, pero terminó pasando una pierna por un costado de su cuerpo y luego la otra. Totty se aferró a ellas, tragando saliva despacio. Tenían una buena forma… de seguro hacía ejercicio. Se había fijado en su figura al verla por primera vez, pero ahora que lo confirmaba de cerca era algo que lo hacía sentirse un poco nervioso. Supo que se había sonrojado, así que agradeció que Karako estuviera más concentrada en terminar de acomodarse en su espalda que en analizar como estaba.

—Tenías razón… no estorba—Su voz lo hizo alejarse de pensamientos indebidos que obviamente no podría evitar si seguía concentrándose en la textura de sus piernas. Totty rio adrede para desviar la atención.

—Son mochilas prácticas. Bien, ahora te regresaré a la entrada de la competencia—avisó, a lo que Karako asintió con la cabeza soltando un suave "está bien" Ya no le servía de nada estar a la defensiva, además de que al estar siendo cargada era menos el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía mejor.

No tardaron en encaminarse, y luego de haber pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Todomatsu, éste la sintió más relajada. Su cuerpo se había aflojado y su respiración también. Intentaba no pensar en los pechos que se mantenían contra su espalda. Quizás no eran tan notorios, pero estaban ahí y si tenían la misma buena forma que sus piernas…

Prefirió dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas si no quería terminar con un problemita ahí abajo.

—Hace un día precioso—El comentario tan repentino hizo a Totty estremecerse de forma imperceptible, ¿por qué tenía que tener su boca tan cerca de su oído? ¿Y por qué tenía una voz tan firme pero a la vez tan suave?

Llegaba a ser un inconveniente para su concentración.

—Creo que entrenaré cuando me recupere…—susurró, más para sí misma que para quien la cargaba. Todomatsu la miró de reojo como la posición le permitía.

—¿Entrenas?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que no había hablado solo en su mente y se removió un poco.

—Hm, sí, bueno…

—¿Cuánto?

—Eh… unas ocho horas semanales. Y si puedo, hago más. Es solo que mis amigas organizan citas y entonces…

Totty abrió grandes los ojos, dejándola de escuchar al estar procesando la información recibida. Con razón tenía esas tremendas piernas, ¡si se esforzaba! Y lo mejor, era que esa chica gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se entrenaba no para mejorar su aspecto, sino porque le gustaba el deporte.

Era cada vez más perfecta.

—Vaya, eso es increíble. Si te mantienes tranquila y no te sobreesfuerzas, podrás volver a entrenar pronto. Suerte—deseó, ladeando la cabeza apenas un poco para guiñarle el ojo. Karako se sonrojó un poco, pero decidió ignorar eso al acurrucarse contra él. Todomatsu sonrió de lado.

"Tonta, de todas maneras puedo sentir tu corazón" Pensó, disfrutando de esos golpes fuertes que los latidos daban en su espalda.

Continuaron el camino en completo silencio y cuando llegaron, todos los participantes ya estaban en ese lugar. Atsushi parecía estar buscando a alguien al mover en diferentes direcciones la cabeza y cuando su mirada chocó con ellos, Totty frunció el ceño que permaneció de esa manera incluso cuando se les acercó.

—Todomatsu, no te vi escalar. Llegué a preocuparme… que bueno ver que estás bien—Sus ojos se dirigieron a Karako, quien no quería mirarlo—. Oh, ¿estuviste en una cita?—Tenía que fingir que no la conocía, pero ella ya había pasado por mucho y no iba a dejársela pasar.

—¡Cállate! ¡No fue eso!—reprochó enojada, bajándose de golpe de la espalda ajena. Soltó un quejido de dolor, lo cual hizo a Totty voltear de inmediato más ella se dio cuenta de que buscaba y extendió una mano, haciendo una barrera—N-No te acerques, estoy bien.

—No lo estás. Déjame…—pidió, avanzando un paso cuando Karako volvió a retroceder.

—¡Estoy bien! Agh, quien necesita a los hombres—Estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y se sentía hasta un poco humillada. Solo quería alejarse de todo ese circo, echarse a descansar en la tranquilidad de su casa y no tener que volver a lidiar con el idiota de Atsushi. En primer lugar, ni siquiera recordaba por qué había aceptado.

"Instinto retador, quizás" Se contestó mentalmente, empezando a caminar aunque le doliera demasiado el talón. Quería al menos defender su orgullo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando mientras ella se alejaba y Todomatsu aprovechó la distancia que recién se había establecido entre ellos para mirar de reojo a Atsushi. Su mirada había cambiado; la preocupada por el estado de la chica ahora era una de reproche absoluto además de leve enfado.

—La verdad no esperaba que jugaras sucio, Atsushi—soltó, logrando que el nombrado sonriera.

—Oh… ¿entonces te diste cuenta?

—Desde el principio… no soy estúpido y tengo buen oído—Esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa—. La próxima vez, te recomendaría intentar sabotearme mejor y no haciéndome ganar una oportunidad tan valiosa.

Atsushi tardó un poco en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—No me digas que vas a ir tras Karako—dijo, sorprendiéndose de la repentina elección del menor. Él rió por lo bajo, empezando a alejarse en la dirección en la que se había retirado la chica.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo—Fue lo único que le contestó, dándole una última mirada felina. No se quedó a escuchar respuesta, más bien se apresuró a llegar con ella y ayudarla a caminar.

Atsushi chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que buscaba abrir su botella de agua para relajarse un poco al ver como la cintura de su amiga era rodeada por un brazo de Totty y el otro de ella era deslizado por encima de sus hombros.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

Esta vez, Todomatsu había ganado.

* * *

 **La hermosa portada fue hecha por mi waifu Monik Keehl, gracias infinitas como siempre :)**

 **Este oneshot fue un regalo especial para una artista del fandom llamada Kiagumo, quien tiene a estos dos de OTP.**

 **Porque el fandom necesita más hetero.**

 _Bel_


End file.
